Las Hormonas de Hyuuga Neji
by NaraVillbs
Summary: Ten-ten sexi, Las hormonas de Neji al maximo y una tonta mision pueden ser mas interesante de lo que parece. Mi primer NejiTen Es un Two-shot jeje
1. oOo 1 oOo

**Un pequeño fic que hize en una tarde de osio**

Neji se encontraba caminando por las calles de konoha , cuando escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre

-Neji ¡

-¿ten-ten?¿que pasa?

-Tusnade quiere vernos

En la oficina del Hokage…

-Neji, TenTen, les tengo una misión dijo la Quinta -Como de seguro ya se han enterado , han abierto un nuevo hotel cerca de aquí.

-Hai- dijeron los 2

-Bueno el dueño es amigo mio, asi que quisiera que algiuien pruebe las insatalaciones y alos empleados, sin que ellos lo sepan, así que por un par de días ustedes se pueden quedar en el hotel.

-¿Pero porque nosotros? Un gennin puede hacerlo

-Como ya les había dicho, ese dueño es mi amigo, así que quiero que alguien de confianza lo haga. Ahora si no hay mas preguntas, pueden retirarse.

-Hai- dijeron ambos, se despidieron respetuosamente y se fueron caminando por el pasillo con sus pensamientos.

-( no puede ser, unos días a solas con ella y con estas hormonas que no me dejan en paz)

-(preferiría una misión mas importante, ¡pero un descanso no esta mal ¡)

(Aunque pensándolo bien, si estamos a solas ella y yo podríamos… ¡Diablos neji! Deja de pensar en eso)

-Bueno neji, te veré mañana a las 8:00 a.m. en la puerta.

-Hai.

Diciendo esto se separaron. Al día siguiente, faltaban 10 min. A las 8 y neji ya estaba en la puerta, teniendo una platica con su supcociente.

-Que mision tan aburrida , preferiria entrenar- pensaba Neji

-no mientas lo que te gustaria es que tu y ella…

-shhh calla! no quiero oirte haora.

-Oh vamos aseptalo , estos dias no puedes con las hormonas.- su subconciente tenia razon

-Tengo suficiente auto control.

-Eso dises tu pero , pero he visto como la miras.

-La mira como una amiga de hase años .

-Pero tienes que aceptar que a sus 17 años , tiene un gran cuerpo.

-Una delgada cintura…

-Unas largas piernas…

-Un hermoso rostro...

-y claro , en lo que mas te has fijado … sus pechos

-Eso no es sierto , yo no los he visto.

-¿no?, pues que bueno , por que los tiene horribles y muy pequeños.

-Te equivocas! Los tiene grandes y bien formados!

-¡Ja!, caiste !

-Ayyy , eres un …

-ei! Ya estas aquí. ¿nos vamos?-Ten ten llego, Neji asintio y comenzaron a caminar .- sera genial! Nos relajaremos y nos…¿neji estas bien? Estas muy serio , mas de lo normal .

Inner yo: Se puede mas? ¬ ¬

-¿eh? No es nada (tonto subconsciente tieene razon se ve muy bien ¡malditas hormonas!- pensaba Neji

Tardaron 2 hrs. en llegar y enese tiempo tenten trato de sacarse al Hyuga , contandole historias y uno que otro chiste de los cuales el no se reia . Al llegar al hotel un hombre se les acerco.

-Buenos dias mi nombre es Mashiko y soy el dueño del hotel.

-Mucho gusto señor Mashiko. El es Neji , y yo soy tenten venimos de konoha por orden del hokage .

- Oh si ¡me dijo que enviara a una pareja!-se giro a ver a neji y le dijo –Tienes una novia muy linda- Tenten se sonrojo mucho.

-No somos novios , ella es solo mi compañera de equipo y una amiga.

-Entonses hay un problema

-¿que se refiere?-dijo Tenten

-Veras , como tusnade dijo que eran una pareja ,crei que eran novios y solo les prepare una habitación y como el hotel es nuevo; no hay mas cuartos .

-No hay problema, Neji y yo ya hemos dormido juntos en otras misiones.

-Entonses les enseñare su cuarto.

Mashiko los llebo hasta una habitación matrimonial ¡ las paredes eran blancas , el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra roja , habia muchas pinturas y una cama al fondo que era muy amplia , tambien habia pequeña mesas con belas y algunas hierbas aromaticas un ropero en una esquina , del techo colgaba un candelabro que paresia muy antiguo , cerca de la cama , a unos tres mtrs. Estaba una puerta que llevaba a un amplio baño blanco, tambien , estaba un tocador con perfumes y muchas hierbas aromaticas un retrete y en la esquina una gran tina donde cabian fácilmente 4 personas , en realidad era muy paresida a un jakuzi.

-Wow, es genial – dijo Tenten .

-Es nuestre recamara para la luna de miel , es matrimonial

-ma…,matri…matrimonial?-dijo shokeado Neji .

-Asi es ya que Tusnade dijo que no me cobraria nada por la mision , lo menos que puedo hacer es asegurar que esten comodos .

-Arigato sr. Mashiko-Tenten se habalanzo al hombre y lo abrazo .

-Bueno yo me voy –dijo separandose de Tenten –o los empleados sospecharan .

-Hai –dijo Tenten sonriendo y el hombre se fue –es genial Neji , que tal si ..Neji estas bien ? comienzas a preocuparme .

-Eh no es nada , ire a darme un baño (con agua bien fria )

Inner yo: Mr. Cubito de hielo quiere enfriarse mas?

-Buena idea! Vamos.

-que?- O.O-Te quieres bañar con migo?

-ja ja ja ja ¿Por qué esa cara? Anda vamos a alas aguas termales .

- Yo no vi ningunas.

-Claro que no , cuando pasamos a un lado de ellas tu solo viste a unas chicas salir .

-Yo no las estaba viendo!

Si tu lo disesss , pero vamonos ya – y sin mas nada ,Tente jalo a Neji.

Ya en las aguas termales que eran mixtas por decisión miaNeji estaba rojo a mas no poder pero no por el calor , si no por ver a su compañera a dentro del agua con el cabello suelto y comenzo a maldecir mentalmente que el agua le llegaba hasta el inicio del pecho , no dejando mucho que ver .

-eh Tenten , yo ¡tengo que irme!-Neji salio corriendo dejando a Tenten muy desconcertada.

-(Malditas hormonas ) , grr, no puedo calmarme , debo bañarme con agua helada, con urgencia)- y en eso neji vio a 2 chicas de su edad haciendo la limpieza –( o talvez pueda calmarme con otra cosa).

Pasado un rato caminaba Tenten por un pasillo y cuando iba a pasar frente al a puerta de un almacen de limpieza , se detubo al ver salir 2 jovencitas de su edad medias desaregladas y con um¡na gran sonrisa cada una , pero a ella no le sorprendio tanto hasta que vio salir detrás de ellas a Neji , con una pequeña sonrisa picara , las chicas lo besaron en las mejillas y se oyo un " nos vemos en la noche" por parte de ellas Neji asintio y cuando las dos chicas se fueron el se dio la vuelta y vio a Tenten mirandolo con asombro.

-Tenten esto no es lo que tu cres…,eh ,¿Por qué sonries?

-Es que me parese divertido la forma en que " El gran Hyuuga Neji ", "prueba las instalaciones y los empleados" tal como Tusnade –sama dijo, aunque …no estoy segura si se referia a esto , habra que preguntarle - dijo Tenten con una sonrisa maliciosa .

-No!,Tenten , la hokage no puede enerarse por ,favor.

-mmm, no lo se estoy un poco enojada por que llevo mas de 3 hrs. Buscandote.

-Pero dijiste "por favor", esta bien , no le dire nada .

-Arigato Ten –ten- dijo Neji suspirando de alivio .

-Pero a cambio haras lo que yo te diga .

-¿Qué?Neji se referia a que querias.

-mmm, lo sabras mas tarde.

Neji y Tenten fueron a comer y después a dar un paseo , cuando regresaron ya era de noche , asi que fueron a su cuarto , Neji se cambiaba en el cuarto se puso unos pantalones negros de pigama y dejo su torzo descubierto, entonses salio Tenten , del baño con unos shorts cortos y una blusa de tirantes de color blanco , le quedaba muy bien al cuerpo y por su transparencia de la blusa dejaba poco a la imaginación , pues no llevaba sostén.

-Ahhh, vamos a dormir, ¿o0 Neji? que hases?-Extiendo una cobija para dormir-dijo Neji como si fuera lo mas obio del mundo.,

-Ja ¿no seas ridiculo , dormiremos en la cam,a

-Vamos Neji , te comportas como un niño, anda ven – dijo Tenten ya metete en la cama .

-No es correcto

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo ordeno, ¿ya olvidaste que deves haser lo que yo diga?

-Hmph, esta bien- Neji apaggo la luz y se metio a la cama , entonses cerro los ojos para no ver el cuerpo de su compañera que le estaba resultando tan condenadamente atrayente , entonses..

-Neji –se escucho en un susurro en su oreja seguido de un muy sutil beso en la comisura del labio, mientras una mano se deslizaba por el pecho desnudo del Hyuuga hasta meter los dedos en el bosde del pantalon. Neji abrio los ojos como platos y miro a Tenten encima de el, ella sonrio y volvio a su lugar

-Porque hiziste eso?

-Jajajaja esque qeuria verte sonrojado- dijo Tenten volteandoce pare ver mejor en rubor que tenia, aunque como estaba oscuro era algo dificil.

-No, no me rfiero a eso, si no a que ¿porque te detuviste?- Njei se coloco encima de ella y comenzo a besarle el cuello bajando a sus pechos.

-Que no te esperan dos chicas?- Pregunto ajitada porque él comenzaba a lamer el pecho y acariciar su entrepierna. Ella mantenia las manos en la cabeza del chico sin la mas vaga intencion de detenerle.

-Si, pero, eh deceado harte esto desde hace tiempo.

Ten ten se sonrojo al escuchar su voz ronca y saberce deceada. Y Neji...bueno, el pensaba que un par de dias a solas con Tenten podrian tener sus ventajas.

* * *

**No se porque le puse en comedia si casi ni le puse, pero bueno, ojala les gustara aunque sea un poco. Si alguien quiere algun prologo o alguna continuacion avicenme. Y si laquieren con una pisca de lemon XD**

* * *


	2. oOo 2 oOo

**Jejeje pues de las faltas ortograficas no me di cuenta, lo que pasa, esque ese fic lo tenia desde hace un tiempo en la libreta y use muchas abreviaturas, entonces le pedi de favor a una amiga (La misma que me quiere matar por lo que estoy escribiendo en "Historia de un zorro") que si lo podia escribir en la computadora, y lo hizo, pero me dijo despues que yo checara la ortografia, y yo confiando en ella no lo hize XD Pero a cualquiera se le pasa no? Ademas como me hizo el favor pues no le puedo decir nada.**

**Bueno aqui un prologo ojala les guste**

* * *

El viaje de regreso habia sido mas tardado de lo que pensaron, pero salvo por un pas de ladrones (que acabaron con multiples golpes y varias cortaduras) todo transcurrio normal, y claro, que no paraban solo para descansar, un par de horas de divercion no estaban mal, ademas, al llegar a la aldea todo seria como antes, cada quien por su rumbo, y como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al llegar a la puerta saludaron a los guardias y siguieron de largo. Caminaron en silencio hasta la oficina de la Hokage y llamaron a la puerta, entraron, hicieron una reverencia, dieron el reporte de los empleados, (omitiendo el encuentro de Neji con las empleadas y los de Tenten) La Hokage se mostro complacida y les ofrecio una taza de sake, al principio no quicieron, pero tras ver su mirada de enojo aceptaron y despues salieron de ahi. Dejando a la Hokage y a Shizune solas.

-Tusnade sama, no piensa decirles que ese mision nunca existio?

-Estas loca? si se enteran que le pedi el favor a mi amigo se enojaran mucho

-Esque solo a usted se le ocurre ponerlos en semejante situacion! solo tienen 17 años!

-Casi 18- dijo como si fuera una buena excusa- Ya estan grandecitos, yo a su edad ya...

-No quiero saber!

-Bueno, bueno, solo me queda esperar que usaran proteccion, no queiro que dos de mis mejores ninjas tengan que cuidar niños tn jovenes.

-Bueno, ni siquiera sabemos si paso algo en el hotel.

-No estes tan segura- sonrio

Se quedaron mirandoce a los ojos hasta que Shizune supo lo que pasaba- Usted les hizo algo!!

-Shhh, no deben estar muy lejos, pueden escucharte

-Que les hizo!?

-Yo? nada

-No le creo!

-Valeee, hace unos dias le di a Neji un afrodiciaco muy especial que prepare

-Que! pero que irresponsoble!

-No te preocupes, el sake que acaba de tomar lo eliminara de su sistema en 2 minutos.

-Pero...-Shizune se mostro aflijida- Eso significa, que él solo la deceo por la medicina.

-Ie- sonrio aun mas- Ese chico la quiere desde hace tiempo, lo que yo le di solo fue un empujoncito, ya veras...

Neji salio de su baño, hacababa de tomar una larga ducha caliente, todo el vapor le habia echo transpirar el afrodiciaco, pero claro que el no lo sabia.

Ahora con la mente mas clara comenzo a pasar en todo lo que habia pasado en la mision, el no era asi, no sabia que lo habia echo llegar al punto de solo decear sexo y mas sexo, bueno, eso con las empleadas, con Tenten si lo sabia, tenia ya mucho tiempo que se habia dado cuenta de que su compañera le interesaba mas de lo normal, al principio creyo que era normal pensar en ella, era su amiga, pero si la comparaba con las demas habian diferencias: No pensaba a todas horas lo que estaria haciendo sus primas, cuando sakura le decia "Neji-kun" despues de no verlo por una mision el no se sonrojaba, no le preocupaba cundo Ino se hacia el mas minimo raspon, si alguien molestaba a Temari el no corria a partirle la cara al idiota, pero con Tenten todo era diferente, cada vez que la veia ansiaba aunque sea tocarla, sentir su aliento en la mejilla o que le sonriera de esa foma tan unica que solo ella sabia hacer.

Se vistio aprisa, lo mejor seria ir a hablar con ella.

Tenten miro el reloj, 9:54 p.m, no tenia ni el mas minimo de sueño, pero la mayoria de las chicas estaban con sus novios a si que no podia ir con ellas, al principio creyo que como Temari estaba en la ciudad podrian ir a tomar algo, y asi fue, hasta que Shikamaru aparecio y la "rapto" no queria ni pensar lo que estarian haciend ahora, pero no los podia culpar, se veia que se amaban mucho y eran contadas las veces que podian estar juntos, ( ¡maldita distancia! ) penso, pero despuesde recapacitar un rato llego a la conclucion d eque no estaban tan distanciados: Cada vez que habia una mision en el otro pais, ellos eran los primeros en ofrecerce, simpre se veian agiulas volando por el cielo entregandoles cartas, y demas cosas por el estilo; no distancia era no estar con la persona que quieres.

Suspiro cansada y se recosto en la cama, recordo la mision, bueno, al menos pudo estar unos dias con su amor platonico. Ironico no? que sindo ella la persona mas alegre de la aldea, se haya enamorado del chico mas frio del pais. De verdad que el amor era ciego.

Dio un par de vueltas en la cama y cuando se habia resignado a que no podria dormir escucho golpecitos en la ventana, se paro cansadamente y abrio las cortinas encontrando a su compañero, casi le da un infarto. Abrio la ventana y el chico paso.

-Tenten, tenemos que hablar

-Paso algo malo?- pregunto preocupada

-No, bueno, no se- Tenten lo miro sin comprender- Mira, lo que paso en la mision...

-Lo se, no tienes que decirlo.

-No entiendes, me siento mal- A Tenten se le encogio el corazon

-Te arrepientes

-No!- se apresuro a corregir- Solo que me siento mal por como pasaron las cosas- dio unos pasos mas a dentro de la habitacion y se sento en la cama

-A que te refieres?- se sento junto a el

-Mira, la primera vez que lo hicimos fue despues del incidente con las empleadas de...-Neji paro al ver la cara de molestia de Tenten- Bueno, despues de eso eran escapadas para poder hacerlo, o a medio bosque cuando regresabamos- ella se sonrojo- Creo que en otras circunstancias habria sido mucho mejor, ya sabes, sin las empleadas, ese hotel, la mision, me parece que si...- Dejo las ultimas palabras al aire desviando su mirada de la de ella

-Que si que? Neji.

-Que si fuesemos pareja no hubieramos tenido que escondernos.

-Demo...no lo somos- Tenten bajo su vista hacia los pies y Neji volteo a verla, pareceia estar triste asi que hizo lo que habia deceado desde que entro por la ventana: La tomo en brazos y la beso.

Tenten se sintio extraña, pero muy comoda y se dejo hacer.

Abrio sus ojos aun con sueño y miro de nuevo al reloj, 3:15 a.m, despues miro hacia el otro lado de la cama y se encontro con un par de ojos plateados como la lun mirandola fijamente.

-N-Ne-Neji- tartaamudeo sorprendida

-Si, asi me llamo- sonrio mientras se mantenia apoyado de lado sobre un codo.

-Que haces aqui?- pregunta tonta, ella sabia la respuesta.

-Quieres que te lo recuerde? dijo besando su cuello, el afrodiciaco podia haber desaparecido, pero sus hormonas seguian presentes, y de que forma!

-Y-Yo crei que habia sido mi imaginacion- dijo excusandose y el sonrio mas separandoce del cuello, ya lo dejaria para mas tarde

-Tienes una gran imaginacion

-Eso creo- sintio un gran sonrojo

Neji se dejo caer en la cama mirando el techo.- Soy un Hyuuga, Tenten, no le tengo miedo a nadie- Hizo una pausa antes de decir algo duro de admitir- No quiero que nos escondamos- Tenten lo miro incredula y sorprendida, de verdad era Neji?- Quiero poder besarte sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie.

-Neji tu estas...?

-Te estoy pidiendo ser mi Novia- volteo su cara de lado para verla- Aceptas?- Tenten lo miro con la boca abierta unos seguntos antes de lanzarce a abrazarlo- Eso es un si?.

-No Neji- Tenten lo beso en la boca- Eso es un si

-Genial- sonrio con arrogancia- aunque...ya sabia que aceptarias.- Ella lo miro sin combrender, y el tambien la miro, calidamente, parecia que ella no recordaba nada.- Tenten- dijo calmdamente para explicarle- Me dijiste que me amabas hace poco, ya lo olvidaste?- Dios! como olvidarlo! le dijo "Te amo" justo antes de llegar a la cima, y no fue solo en una ocacion. Sintio la cara roja de verguenza y Neji la miro divertido- No hay de que avergonzarce, Yo tambien te amo.- Tenten se sintio feliz, completa.

Once años despues hacia una mañana soleada y un clima perfecto para dormi...

-PAPÁ!! PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ PAPÁ- Gran tomo de aire- PAAAAAAAAAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ

-Mmmmm- Miro a su hijo de 6 años y se tapo la cara con una almohada dispuesto a dormir.

El niño miro a su madre que en ese momento entraba a la habitacion cargada con un pastel, ella lo miro entendiendo lo que queria y sonriendo asintio, el niño formo una sonrisa gigante en su rostro, herencia de su madre, y cogio una almohada.

-Papa!!- grito el niño mientras comenza a golpear a su padre, el cual dio un salto y con las sabanas enrredo a su hijo tomandolo por presa.

-Y bien- dijo "inocentemente"- Que quieres?

-smhpdsk

-Que? no te entiendo.

-andmhhhh!!

-Sigo sin entender- le destapo la cara- Decias algo?

-Dije que quiero salir- dijo haciendo pucheros

-Ahhh bueno, tenias que harte explica...-antes que teminara de hablar el niño le salto encima abrazandolo.

-Feliz cumpleaños papá- Le planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Feliz cumpleaños cariño, su esposa entro al fin y le dio el pastel al niño para pocer abrazarlo.- Junior ayudo a preparar el pastel-ambos voltaron la vista al niño y lo vieron sentado en la cama comezando a picar el pastel con el dedo para despues chuparlo.

-Si, ya lo note- dijo divertido y feliz de ver a su hijo, Neji Junior, con la frente limpia de cualquier maldicion.

-Neji- dijo su esposa llamando su atencion.

-Dime?

-Tu vida...es como la deceabas- Neji sonrio al ver el rostro de su esposa sonrojado y la beso.

-No Tenten- dijo al separarce- Es mejor.

-Te amo

-Y yo a ti

**FIN**

* * *

**Sorry si alguien queria lemon, pero me quedo muy largo y ya no me alcanzo el tiempo**

**Ojala les gustara**


End file.
